


HPSS 小甜饼3

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	HPSS 小甜饼3

#整合一下  
#未成年慎入（黄色预警）

黑袍已经被他用咒语缩小成合适的尺寸，即使是变成孩童的模样，也无损他走路如风。伴随着礼堂大门被打开的嘎吱声，姗姗来迟的两人直接感受到了全校师生目光的洗礼。斯内普变成孩子模样的消息还没散布开来，四院那些不知情的学生都很好奇跟在，哦不，救世主哈利波特跟着的，让人莫名眼熟的小孩是谁。斯内普目不斜视，直奔教师座位，任谁都能从他面无表情的脸上看出浓浓的“杀机”。但就在经过格兰芬多的长桌时，有两个倒霉蛋直接撞上了枪口。两只胳膊一左一右勾搭在救世主的肩膀上，调侃的声音交叠着响起：

“嘿，哈利。你孩子这么大了”  
“还瞒着我们”  
“不知道是”  
“哪位美丽的女士”  
“愿意与你共度良宵”  
“我们是不是”  
“应该补发喜糖”

说完还不怕死的蹲下去逗斯内普  
“小朋友长的很可爱，就是”  
“表情很像斯内普教授”  
哈利根本没反应过来，看着桌边面色惨白的罗恩吓得狂拽自己两个哥  
哥的衣服。

“乔治，弗雷德，快停下，他是斯内普教。。”话还没说完，就被打断了。

“哦，弗雷德，这莫非是”  
“斯内普教授的私生子。天哪，乔治”  
“简直难以置信，哈利，你居然”  
“早知道却不告诉我们，太不厚道了！”

“乔治-韦斯莱，弗雷德-韦斯莱，不尊重教授，公共场合高声喧哗，乱开低俗玩笑。你们成功为自己赢得了一个月的禁闭！还希望你们被巨怪踩过的脑子不要在不必要的领域发散过度！格兰芬多，扣十分。”

清澈的童音，恶魔的话语。熟悉的，压低声音的说话方式与满含嘲讽的语气，成功让一直在看热闹的学生们僵住了。双胞胎更是汗如雨下，四眼惊恐的看着眼前的斯内普。无视了两张一模一样的蠢脸，斯内普大步流星的向着教师座位走去。邓布利多坐在主位上，看着小斯内普笑容和蔼可亲：

“哦，西弗勒斯，看起来开学的第一天，我的孩子们给你带来了不少麻烦。”

“显而易见”

心情很不好的斯内普看着眼前明显不适合他现在年龄坐的椅子，陷入沉思。应该庆幸魔法的便利，一个咒语下去（好吧，我也不知道有没有这个咒语），什么都能解决。优雅的手执餐具，咽下嘴里的一口食物。他抬起头，阴翳的目光扫视一圈，轻启薄唇：

“我假设，你们都已近吃饱了”

所有学生好奇的视线瞬间收回，乖巧的低下头，眼观鼻鼻观心。教师们也都是事不关己，高高挂起，冷漠无视，保命要紧。而哈利正在和刚刚来找他的小天狼星聊得起劲，感受到斯内普的目光，向他露出个大大的笑容，成功换来了斯内普的轻嗤与小天狼星的怒瞪。全校学生在战战兢兢中结束了他们今天的中饭，一天不到的时间里，学生们都已经知道了，霍格沃兹最可怕的，油腻腻的魔药课教授因为事故变回小孩子的事情，以及---斯内普教授小时候其实超可爱的事实。  
（某鸽：嘿嘿，小时候的教授，流口水流口水）

“阿不思，你智慧的大脑终于被糖浆给腐蚀了吗，我并不认为有这个必要”

“哦，我的孩子。我相信哈利已经拥有足够的自理能力，而你的魔药也需要人帮忙不是么。要不，来块新出的牛乳蜂蜜蛋糕？”

于是，在邓布利多的帮助下，哈利成功登堂入室，光明正大的住进了  
魔药教授专属的地窖。深深的呼吸了一口带着与斯内普身上一样的魔  
药清香的地窖空气，哈利露出了一个。。让人惨不忍睹的。。痴汉微笑。  
应该庆幸此时的斯内普因为身高缘故，并没有看到那一幕。

“波特，放下。不碰主人家的东西是最起码的礼貌，我希望你那贫瘠的知识量有告诉你这个认知。”

“教授，我只是认为这里太过潮湿了一点，不适合你调理身体。”

哈利自动过滤了那些讽刺的语句，手下魔杖轻挥，浅色与暗色的毛线交织在一起，满是灰尘的壁炉也重新燃起，使原本冰冷的地窖温暖起来。原本老旧的沙发也被装饰一新，深绿色绣有金边的高雅沙发上铺上了浅色与深色的毯子，窗帘也被换成了利于透光的白色。

斯内普窝在更显宽大的扶椅上，沉默的看着哈利给地窖来了个焕然一新。壁炉中不断跳跃的火焰倒映在他的眼底，一切都是那么的美好，就如当年那个男人发现母亲是巫师之前。只可惜，这种温暖并不属于他。

“你的卧室在浴室旁边，波特。看好你的爪子，如果你一不小心打什么魔药，那我只会对你表示同情。”

看着黝黑的卧室门嘭的一声被摔上，哈利露出一丝苦笑，看来想要让教授彻底习惯自己还有一长段路要走。下午斯内普并没有课，于是他就在房间里看了一整个下午的书。斯内普不是很愿意呆在那个已经被哈利整修一新的客厅，那总会让他想起不好的东西。很显然，一个沉迷于读书的人是不会有时间观念的，直到房门被敲响，斯内普才将自己埋入书中的脑袋给拔出来。看了眼窗外，天已经很明显的暗了下来。活动了下僵硬的脖子，站起身准备去开门。但很明显，魔药教授高估了此时他这具身体的身体素质，坐了一个下午的腿丧失了知觉，脑晕乎乎，眼前景象颠倒，原本想用魔杖开门，却发现自己连一丝魔力都无法调动。

哈利站在斯内普的房门外，刚刚放学的他前来提醒不注意自己身体的魔药教授吃饭。站了近五分钟，他又礼貌的敲了一次，依然无人应答他的眉头不自觉的皱紧：“教授，我先进来了！”

门被破开，光照射进昏暗的房间，也帮助哈利看清了里面的情形。黑色的地毯上静静的躺着一本翻开的魔药教材，书页凌乱，墨绿色长长被子的一角有气无力的耷拉在地上，一个小小的人影斜靠在床边，低垂着脑袋，黑色的发丝遮掩住他的神情，魔杖滚落在一旁， 一只手紧紧的抓住胸口的衣服，安静的房间内只有急促的喘息声。哈利敏感的察觉出房间里浓郁的魔法能量，立刻意识到了什么—魔力暴动！

似乎是听到了哈利的开门声，房间内的魔力骤然涌动，危险的气息弥漫。坐在地上的斯内普微微抬起头，声音沙哑：“出去，波特！”

哈利根本不可能放任自己的心上人就这么一个人承受痛苦，虽然魔力暴动只能靠自己度过，但他再也不愿意就这么看着教授痛苦却什么也做不了。小心翼翼的靠近，他能感觉到教授四散的魔力虽然有些波动，最后却仍没对他表示出攻击性，哈利内心五味杂陈。

“教授，放轻松，我在这。”

伸手揽住了有心拍开，却无力反抗的斯内普，哈利能感觉到他身体的轻微颤抖。安抚性的摸了摸他的后背，灼热的温度透过黑袍又传递给哈利，他微微叹口气，轻轻哼唱。哈利手底的躯体僵硬了片刻，熟悉的旋律让斯内普再次想起了那个有着一双绿色眼睛，带给他救赎的女孩。他缓缓闭上眼，带着怀念，声音极小，混合在单调的歌声中，根本听不见：“莉莉”

好不容易放学的哈利又不得不忙碌起来，教授的魔力暴动虽然只持续了很短的一段时间，但紊乱的魔力依然对他造成了不小的影响---斯内普开始发起了高烧！即使是庞弗雷夫人的魔药也至多起到缓解作用。  
虽然哈利很乐在其中，但看着一向强悍的魔药教授虚弱的样子，他还忍不住焦虑。心中叹气自家教授逞强的坏习惯，要不是他一直关注着教授的身体，恐怕就要被教授若无其事的蒙混过去了。一想到那张因为发热而泛起红晕，虽然板却毫无威慑力的小脸，他。他就气不打一处来。（哈利：嘿嘿，好可爱！）用凉水擦了擦小教授的额头，看着小脸通红，即使不省人事，仍不自觉紧蹙眉宇的斯内普，心中的阴暗疯狂滋长。

哈利：“不瞒你说，我有一个变态的想法”（作：停下，让我来）

微微俯身，哈利轻轻的覆上了床上人的唇，舌尖顺着微微张开的牙关  
探入，轻柔的卷住无处可藏的舌吮吸，贪婪的搜刮着每一滴津液。哈利的手不自觉的从床上人的衣角下摆探入，描绘着那人腰间的曲线。大概是缺氧，斯内普闷哼了一声，这才把忘乎所以的哈利给惊醒，将手迅速的抽回，指尖摩挲着，似乎还在回味刚刚那滑顺的触感。深吸了口气，平复了下被自己挑起的欲火，目光深沉的盯着魔药教授

“教授，你是我的！”


End file.
